Ficlet 38: Heather's Joy
by CloakedHestia
Summary: I wanted to write some Grissom/Heather fluff since it's been a while. Lady Heather is having herself a little bundle of joy. Some worry, some odd cravings, and hopefully some humor. Not set in canon timeline.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I'm just a humble fan and writer.

A/N: If Grissom and Lady Heather were together and had a child, I'd like to think they'd be all sweet and fluffy like this. A/U ficlet for the G/LH fans.

**Ficlet 38: Heather's Joy**

It was a day like any other. Grissom was over at Heather's house talking about this and that. He should've seen the fatigue in her eyes but he didn't think too much about it. While he was in mid-sentence, Heather collapsed into his arms.

Panic seized him as he tried to wake her up. She didn't stir, so he did what any man in his position would do, he set her down and called 911.

The ambulance finally arrived and he anxiously got inside. He held her hand and waited as they drove her to the hospital.

It was a grueling hour or so in the waiting room, but he finally spotted a doctor coming his way and asked about Heather.

"What's wrong? Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. Her blood sugar was a little low but she has to be more careful," the doctor explained.

"Yes of course. Thank goodness."

"Well, make sure to monitor her sugar intake. After all she's eating for two."

Grissom's mouth hung open.

The doctor gave him a look, "I take it you didn't know?"

"No."

"Well, if you'd like to see her, she's ready to take visitors."

Grissom just nodded and quickly made his way to Heather's room.

"Hi."

"Heather, you're… the doctor told me you…"

"I'm pregnant? Yeah," she smiled secretly, but gauged Grissom's reaction.

"Are you okay with it?"

"Are you kidding? I'm so happy!" He wrapped his arms around her and she returned the hug

fiercely. They both looked ecstatic.

At five months, she was definitely showing. She didn't have too many mood swings, although he did propose to her, so she was currently on cloud nine.

Grissom was currently reading a book about pregnancy outside by the pool. It was a lovely day and she insisted he get some fresh air. Sometimes he was more nervous than the mother-to-be. But it was his first child, and he didn't want to mess anything up.

Just as he started on the last chapter, he heard her cry out for him.

With a start, he got up and ran towards the house. It was unfortunate that he didn't watch where he was going. Before he knew it, he slipped and landed face first into the pool.

Heather walked outside just as he emerged from the pool. He was coughing and shivering slightly. The water was cold.

"Gil, why are you wet? Was it really that hot outside?"

He just shook his head, dismissing her suggestion. "You called me?"

Heather looked a bit sheepish as she gave him her request, "Well, I was feeling in the mood for something, and I was hoping you could get it for me."

Grissom squeezed some excess water from his shirt, and inquired, "Alright, what do you need?"

"We're out of raisin bread. I wanted to make a special ham and cheese sandwich. Oh and get some blueberry syrup."

"For a sandwich?" The ingredients were a bit odd to say the least.

"Yes. The combination of sweet and salty is delectable."

He went inside and changed into some dry clothes.

"Anything else?" He started for the door.

"Oh yes! If they have cheese filled pretzel sticks get those."

"Are you going to mix them with ice cream and have dessert?" he joked.

"Don't be silly," she gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled as he got into the car, "They're better with brownie batter or fudge. But we have plenty of that."

He shook his head in disbelief but obliged. He never pegged her as a woman with odd food cravings. Things were going to get very interesting over the next few months.

When he finally returned, he noticed she wasn't in the kitchen.

"Heather? I'm back! They didn't have pretzels with cheese inside, so just bought you a soft pretzel and some cheese whiz."

There was no answer.

Setting the groceries down, he made his way over to their bedroom. She wasn't in there, but a light behind a closed door nearby made him guess where she might be.

The sight of a freshly painted nursery room greeted him. But the woman clad in a flowy dress, with yellow paint on her nose and cheeks, caught his attention.

"You painted this whole room? I thought we agreed to do this together," he walked over to her, trying to fight the smile that was starting to appear.

"It wasn't very hard. Besides, you would have worried about me if you were painting and I didn't need any more lectures from a nervous dad." She smiled.

He let out a mock-exasperated sigh. But when he was close, he reached out and wiped some of the paint off her cheek.

"What would I do without you? You're so calm and strong."

"Well, believe it or not, I wouldn't be like this if you hadn't stayed here with me. So you're the one who keeps me calm."

She leaned in and kissed him.

"Besides, don't get to used to this. I'll probably be screaming my head off when I'm giving birth to this kid."

She let out a laugh and he smiled as he pulled her to the kitchen.

**--**

_Adding to the small Grissom/Heather fanfic community one story at the time. Hope you liked it and leave comments if you'd like._


End file.
